


My sun was killed

by serpxnsortia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpxnsortia/pseuds/serpxnsortia





	My sun was killed

De rodillas ante ti estoy, sintiendo cómo poco a poco voy muriendo con cada segundo, con cada minuto, con cada hora que pasa desde aquel momento...

Te fuiste, dejándome sola...

Te fuiste, trayendo una ola de dolor...

Te fuiste, inundando mi vida de sufrimiento...

Te fuiste, para no volver...

Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, para que estuvieras aquí.

Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, para negarte a pelear.

Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, para que vieras a tu familia envejecer.

Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, para morir junto a ti y estar para siempre juntos... Pero ahora estoy aquí, viéndote en una caja.

Pero ahora estoy aquí, sintiendo el dolor en mi interior.

Pero ahora estoy aquí, derramando cada lágrima que mi alma siente por ti...


End file.
